Gift of A Friend
by Sora Moto
Summary: Matthew is feeling like he is all alone. Giving up on anyone ever taking notice of him he finds himself one step away from the edge. Now with Sequel built in.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew always felt like he was being left behind. Even though he would try to interact with the other nations they wouldn't see him or would mistake him for his brother. It left him feeling like he shouldn't exist. That was how he found himself standing on the ledge of the roof of the UN building. He had set Kumajirou down by the door to the roof, leaving it open for the bear to go down after Matthew had taken that one last step. He was hesitating though. It was so far down. Gulping he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Just as he is about to step off the ledge a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him backwards. He lands with an 'oof!' on something softer than the asphalt of the roof.

"What the hell Birdie? What if you had fallen?"

Matthew quickly wriggles around to be kneeling atop the albino ex-nation he had landed on. Gilbert was propped up on one elbow, the other hand rubbing the back of his head as one eye was shut in pain. Matthew didn't know what to say. He had wanted to fall, but he couldn't just say that to the man beneath him.

"I I'm sorry." He reaches forward and tries to sooth the bump on the back of the Prussian's head. "You didn't have to help me, and now you got yourself hurt." His gentle chastisement was full of concern for the man that had saved his life.

Gilbert grabs Matthew's wrist, stilling his gentle touch. "Hey Birdie, what do you mean I didn't need to help you out there?"

Matthew averts his gaze away from the albino. Answer enough for the white haired man. Releasing Matthew's wrist, he reaches out and gently turns Matthew's face to his own. "Matthew, were you going to jump?"

Matthew doesn't meet Gilbert's eyes. "It's not like anyone would have noticed if I was gone." Tears well in Matthew's eyes as he remembers exactly what he was doing up here to begin with. Before he can pull himself back from the other he's being pulled forward into a tight hug.

"No. No Matthew. Birdie. I would have noticed. I'm sure others would have as well. I know they can seem like they don't care sometimes but... But that doesn't mean you should kill yourself. What about your people, your government, your boss? You're more than just Matthew Williams. You're Canada. Second largest nation on Earth. You're a member of the frickin' G8 for crying out loud!"

Through all of this Gilbert held Matthew tightly to himself, letting the other cry himself out on his shoulder.

"But the only time anyone sees me is if they mistake me for Alfred." He buries his face further into Gilbert's neck. "They always start the meetings without me. and when I do manage to show up on time Russia sits on me."

Gilbert stays silent as Matthew cries and explains that the other nations really don't recognize him.

"A and the one time they did take notice of me was because Sealand dressed up as me and tried to convince them he was me. They knew he wasn't me and tried to find me but I was under Russia the whole time and they never..."

"Shh, shh. Birdie, it will be ok." Gilbert continues to hold the other until he feels him stop crying, his breaths evening out as he falls asleep. Awkwardly Gilbert gets up and picks up the Canadian. Ushering the bear ahead of him he leads them down the stairs. He heads into one of the nation quarters that are built into the building for when nations need to stay the night. Laying Matthew down on the bed in the room he looks around. He had been the only one to take notice of just how late the Canadian had been to that day's meeting. Usually Gilbert was told to wait outside, like Sealand, and saw the Canadian rushing to get to the meeting before it started. But today he had seen the young nation much earlier than usual but never saw him enter the meeting room. Usually when a nation was more than half an hour late Germany would make someone go out and find them and drag them into the meeting. No one was sent out to search for Matthew so Gilbert took it upon himself to search. During his search he had felt a breeze come from the stairwell that only exited out onto the roof. Concerned he had gone up and seen the object of his search standing on the ledge about to lift his foot and step off the edge. Acting before fully processing what the Canadian was doing he strode across the roof and yanked the blonde back into himself. That had ended up leading to where they were now.

Gilbert sits down beside the one sleeping on the bed. "I promise Birdie. I'll make them remember you. I'll never leave you alone to end up like that again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Germany was standing outside the meeting room wondering where his brother had gotten to. He hadn't seen him since he had made him sit outside the meeting room. Worry for his brother, more for what his brother might be doing, was making him stand guard outside the meeting room. Hearing a ruckus from down the hall he looks up his cold blue eyes focusing on the object of his ire.

"Come on Birdie. I told you, I'll be right beside you the whole time. If you want to say something I'll make sure everyone hears you. Just leave it up to me."

"Ah, bu but Gilbert, won't you get in trouble for being in the meeting."

Germany watches as his brother turns around with a serious expression to the blonde, it wasn't America as he was already inside the room making a fuss with England.

"Doesn't matter, you're more important than me not getting yelled at by West. I promised remember. I'm going to make them take notice of you."

The seriousness of Gilbert's actions and words made any thoughts of scolding his brother leave Germany's mind. His brother was never like this and it seemed he had promised this boy something. Come to think of it the blonde did seem familiar, he must be one of the nations, one that must not cause much trouble if Germany was having trouble remembering who he was.

"Bruder, get your friend inside and behave or I will make you sit in the hall today." He would see how his brother acted before trying to make him sit out of the meeting. Just this once couldn't hurt, could it?

Gilbert turns to his brother and beams a wide smile at him. "Thanks a ton West. See Birdie, Even West's ok with me helping you out today."

Gilbert's smile seemed to be contagious as Matthew smiled back at him slightly. "I, I, Thank you Gilbert."

Gilbert pulls the blonde into the meeting room with a flourish. Matthew smiling the whole time as Gilbert makes a fuss about announcing him to the rest of the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gah I just had to. I hope you all enjoyed this. Rather a spur of the moment one-shot inspired by the song The Gift Of A Friend. The song I know is Disney from one of the Tinkerbell movies, but no idea which one or who sings it. Please let me know what you think and please review.


	2. Stardust to Remember You By

After that first meeting where Gilbert had made the rest of the nations take notice of Matthew he noticed how much happier he was. He started spending more time with him, just to see him smile. He wouldn't tell anyone that seeing that soft gentle face brighten with a genuine smile made him feel like he was on top of the world. And when he laughed, even if it was because of something silly that Gilbert himself did, warmed him through and made him just as happy as the blonde. He realized he was falling for the blonde at that point. He also knew he would never say anything. Matthew deserved to be happy and Gilbert wasn't sure he could make him happy like that. So he would just remain his friend and make him happy until someone came along that would make the blonde truly happy.

And as time went on Gilbert realised that he wasn't instrumental to Matthew's being noticed at meeting anymore. He was standing out on his own. Now that he was happy and smiling more often the rest of the world really started to take notice of him all on their own. It also didn't hurt that Matthew seemed to be getting more confident at finally being noticed. Gilbert began to feel pushed to the sides though his eyes always stayed on the blonde. He didn't mind all that mattered to him was that Matthew was happy.

Matthew was happy for the first time in a long time. He owed it all to Gilbert. Gilbert who had noticed him first and saved him, even if he didn't have to. Matthew loved the time he and Gilbert spent together, it gave him the confidence to finally start speaking up on his own. He wanted to be as bright as Gilbert was, noticed and have friends he could count on to always remember him. He also realized that as time went by he began to feel closer to Gilbert, he wanted him in his life. He loved Gilbert. But he knew he wasn't worthy, not yet anyway. That was why he began trying harder to be heard at meetings.

And it was working. Matthew began to make new friends, be noticed. He started to have people come up to him after the meetings to talk about what had been discussed or to work out trade. He began to notice Gilbert drifting away from him. As he was being surrounded by more people who recognised him he watched as Gilbert seemed to stay at the edges, always just out of reach. Matthew felt his heart clench as he watched Gilbert.

One day Gilbert realized that Matthew was where he needed to be. He didn't need Gilbert to look over him anymore. He gave a soft gentle smile in Matthew's direction as he was surrounded by other nations. Their eyes met and Gilbert turned away to leave.

Matthew saw Gilbert give him a small sad smile and it made his heart clench. Then their eyes had met and Matthew swore Gilbert was telling him 'goodbye' with that look as he turned to leave. Matthew began to panic, surrounded by others, it didn't matter if Gilbert wasn't there. Pushing through the small crowd, apologizing for being rude, he ran out after Gilbert.

Gilbert hadn't gotten far when the meeting room door opened and he felt a hand grab his sleeve. As he felt himself being pulled back he turned to see who had grabbed him. His red eyes met violet.

"Gilbert!"

"Matthew?" Gilbert looked at the blonde, he seemed scared, panicked. What could have happened to make him suddenly like this? Wasn't he just smiling and laughing with the rest of them?

"Why are you leaving?"

"I, you don't need me anymore Matthew. You're happy aren't you? You're being noticed and no one's been mistaking you for your brother." He didn't say it harshly, simply stated the facts. He did have a sad tone to his voice though that Matthew didn't miss.

"I am happy, but its because of you. I don't want you go. I want you by my side. Yes I'm noticed by the others but that's not why I'm happy. I'm happy because you're there with me."

Gilbert noticed tears welling in those soft violet eyes and reached up to wipe them away with his thumb. Matthew shut the one eye as Gilbert brushed away the blooming tears and tried to force a smile.

"Please, Gilbert, don't leave me. Don't leave me alone to sail these new waters without you."

Matthew closed his other eye as tears rolled down his cheeks. Gilbert felt his hurt clench painfully watching the blonde cry. It was so painful to watch that beautiful expression of happiness washed away by such sadness. Reaching up he cups the blonde's cheek with his other hand before pulling him closer. Tilting his head slightly he lets his lips brush the other's. That simple touch was enough and Matthew had stopped his tears. He was still somewhat upset but Gilbert saw the happiness returning to those eyes as they pulled apart.

"You promised remember. That you would always make sure I was happy and that I would never have to cry again." Gilbert nodded and let a genuine smile grace his features. "Then you have to stay with me, forever and always."

"Being a little selfish, aren't we liebling?"

"I don't care. I'm allowed to be a little selfish."

The brilliant smile that lit up his face was enough to erase all arguments and doubts that Gilbert had. Taking Matthew's hand he led them both back into the meeting room to be met by curious looks and bombarded by questions and concerns for the sudden absence and reappearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another song inspired one-shot and a continuation of my previous one. This one is inspired by Boats and Birds. Listen to it while reading, its a good song. As always, please review.


End file.
